Wireless headsets provide greater convenience and safety to the users of such devices as cell phones, by allowing the user partially or completely hands free operation of the cell phone. Such headsets normally comprise some sort of head band or ear clip to retain the headset in the proper position, a microphone located near the mouth, and such wireless equipment as is necessary to communicate with a base unit located at or on the cell phone or similar device.
However, the comfort and convenience of the wireless headset may be reduced by the method of maintaining the headset in position on the user's head. Head bands which cross over the top of the head quickly become uncomfortable and may slip out of position. Ear clips also suffer from the problem of discomfort. Various types of headsets exist which illustrate these difficulties.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,745 issued Nov. 21, 1989 to Silver for “CORDLESS HEADSET TELEPHONE” shows one early telephone headset in the context of a conventional land-line telephone. The headset disclosed has a large ear piece, telescoping antennas in both base unit and headset, and a cross section so large as to include a keypad on the headset portion of the device. The headset also includes on/off switches and a manual volume control. The size of this headset is notable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,417 issued Dec. 31, 1996 to Rydbeck for “RADIOTELEPHONE APPARATUS INCLUDING A WIRELESS HEADSET” teaches a headset in which recharging is accomplished when the headset is attached to the base transceiver unit. Two embodiments are taught in both of which manual control of headset output volume is accomplished manually at the base transceiver unit. The wired version of the unit is small but the wireless version appears to be almost as large as the original cell phone, somewhat defeating the intent of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,790,684 issued Aug. 4, 1988 to Niino et al for “TRANSMITTER/RECEIVING APPARATUS FOR USE IN TELECOMMUNICATIONS” teaches a multiplicity of earphones (connected by wire 17 and similar wires) which are wired to a cell phone. It is small, wired, and does not appear to provide any means of adapting to the ear sizes of different users or assuring comfortable and sanitary operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,506 issued Aug. 3, 1999 to Aoki et al for “TRANSMITTER-RECEIVER HAVING EARPIECE TYPE ACOUSTIC TRANSDUCING PART” teaches a non-wireless headset with an earpiece connected thereto. It is small, wired, and does not appear to provide any means of adapting to the ear sizes of different users or assuring comfortable and sanitary operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,078,825 issued Jun. 20, 2000 to Hahn et al. for “MODULAR WIRELESS HEADSET SYSTEM FOR HANDS FREE TALKING” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,029 B1 issued May 8, 2001 to Hahn et al. for “MODULAR WIRELESS HEADSET SYSTEM” disclose a headset having battery contacts used to charge the removable battery pack module. These patents also teach that the headset have manual on/off, channel and volume controls. The unit is nicely streamlined but uses a bulky ear clip and a long microphone tube which together probably render it somewhat heavy and uncomfortable.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,228,020 issued May 8, 2001 to Juneau et al for “COMPLIANT HEARING AID” comes from the technical field of hearing aid design, not wireless headset design. It teaches a hearing aid having a soft polymeric body covering the part inserted into the ear. This provides comfort and convenience to the sole owner, however, sharing of hearing aids is extremely uncommon, and thus no provision is made for adjusting the size of the unit to different users, for sanitation, for replacement of the body when it is worn out.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,415,034 issued Jul. 2, 2002 to Hietanen for “EARPHONE UNIT AND A TERMINAL DEVICE” discloses a small unit which is mounted in the external ear by means of a lug in the ear canal. It does not appear to provide any means of adapting to the ear sizes of different users or assuring comfortable and sanitary operation.
Finally, U.S. patent application Publication No. US 2001/0016506 A1 published Aug. 23, 2001 in the name of Son et al. and entitled “WIRELESS HANDS-FREE SYSTEM OF CELLULAR PHONE” teaches a battery operated hands free headset having a battery saving feature. No indication of any means of charging of the battery is disclosed and requires a switch on the headset that is operated by the user. The device is smaller than most of the prior art devices but still appears to be larger than the user's ear and required a clip for attachment thereto.
It is an object and advantage of the present invention to provide a wireless headset that is dimensioned and configured for comfortable use.
It is a further object and advantage of the present invention to provide a wireless headset that is maintained on the ear of the user via frictional forces.
It is another object and advantage of the present invention to provide a wireless headset having a detachable sheath for adapting the device to the needs and comfort of different users, allowing safe and sanitary use of one wireless device by more than one user, and allowing for easy repairs and refurbishments.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will in part be obvious, and in part appear hereinafter.